<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙞 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 by CharlotteKurai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229885">𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙞 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteKurai/pseuds/CharlotteKurai'>CharlotteKurai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteKurai/pseuds/CharlotteKurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" veces hay momentos, en qué nos arrepentimos de jamás, decir porque no decimos amar a una persona"</p><p>En un día lluvioso que es un verano insufrible, Kyle y Eric, comprendieron una cosa que estar encerrados en una mansión en ruinas, podía ayudarlos a comprender que son el uno para el otro.</p><p>El amor que se han estado reprimido desde tantos años, su mejor amiga no está con ellos, aunque más que nada, antes de haber ido a la mansión querían ir al festival de verano en Tokyo. Habían ido de vacaciones para visitarla, cuando fue su graduación de primaria.  Ambos de manera muy absurda se le declaran enfrente de ella. Ella no les da una respuesta, esto hace pensar que los rechazó.</p><p>En esto simplemente observaron una vieja mansión en ruinas, aunque al final se quedaron encerrados ellos dos, salvando de encerrarse junto con ellos.  La lluvia es un testigo como florecieron esos sentimientos que tienen desde hace tiempo. </p><p>" Amábamos a Miu, desde tanto tiempo... lastima que nosotros jamas seremos lo que ella realmente quiera" dijeron al unísono cuando se dieron cuenta, que no podían salir de aquel lugar.</p><p>El odio es el paso del amor no correspondido, que puede ser correspondido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙞 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Es un verano en un aeropuerto de Denver, hay un grupo de varias personas y niños de doce años.</p><p>La ansiedad es inmensa porque sabían que fue muy costoso pagarse sus boletos.  Pero tenían que verla, a aquella mejor amiga que estuvo desde el jardín de niños. Miu Hisayo Seijino, aunque a veces han intentado comunicarse con ella, por videollamada aunque resultaba bien tarde para ellos.</p><p>Ella había ido de South Park por segunda vez, cuando estos entraron a quinto año, aunque es doloroso recordarlo, ella estuvo apunto de morir de su anorexia, finalmente de haber estado en un lugar de rehabilitación para personas con desórdenes alimenticios.</p><p>Se había quedado los nueve meses, de haber colapsado de inanición enfrente de la primaria. Además de recibir una gran bofetada por su madre, su padre no le dirigió la palabra, esto le dolía, pero dolía más la vergüenza y decepción que he había producido; estaban decepcionados de ella, el único que pudo entenderla fue su abuelo George.</p><p>
  <em>Craig y ella terminaron porque simplemente, Craig se iba a irse a otro estado, pues lastimosamente Miu, ni siquiera podía respetarlo o ser afectuosa con el.  Clyde resultó ser la persona mas intima para ella, en el hospital en esos meses. Jason de igual manera, acompañándola en esa situación. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regreso a Tokyo, en ese mismo dia,  se corto su cabello cuando se lo puso en una caballo, para cortarlo con una cuchillo muy filoso. En eso se soltó el cabello, había quedado en sus hombros. Ella simplemente lo hizo para purificar sus pecados personales. Su cuerpo había cambiado demasiado, la ropa que vestía siempre ya ni le quedaba,  acariciaba los mechones debajo de su cabello, que quedo en sus hombros y comenzaba a llorar en silencio, cayendo en el suelo, apretando sus piernas en sus brazos, agachada en las piernas y se abrazaba a sí misma.</em>
</p><p>El vestíbulo el aeropuerto es enorme, estaban Kyle y Eric únicamente,  los otros niños eran del mismo vuelo de Japón.  Sus padres no pueden asistir por falta de efectivo, aunque más que nada por ventajosos por "<em><b>la solvencia</b></em>" de la familia Seijino.</p><p>- Khal, que horrible que los demás no hayan podido ir con nosotros, en estas vacaciones. Voy a extrañar a Kinny - caminaba al ritmo del pelirrojo, por su abultado estómago, la obesidad que se cargaba es muy difícil para que caminara de manera rápida y precisa.</p><p>Pues solo se que Stan se distanció horrible de Mi.  Kenny no puede ir porque trabaja con su padre, ayudando a que la mansión no se deteriore. Tweek simplemente intentara de estudiar en una secundaria japonesa, en la que Mi va estar, la verdad no se mucho, Scott no tiene los medios económicos de ir. - Kyle caminaba hacia donde era el área donde se sentaban para esperar sus vuelos. </p><p>Estaba llegando el abuelo Cohen, con sus boletos, igual los niños llevaban sus maletas. Este se sentó en el centro de ellos.</p><p>- Miu ha cambiado muchísimo, incluso ha subido mucho de peso para bien. Mi nieta fue a una teapeuta japonesa que le ha ayudado mucho, la verdad se ve más feliz consigo misma. - El abuelo les había dicho a los niños, sonriendo de manera afectuosa hacia ellos.</p><p>Esto es la espera de un viaje que ir por primera vez a Tokyo, Japón, el lugar de nacimiento de las gemelas Seijino.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unas horas después, cuando finalmente pasaron al corredor para entrar al avión que está destinado para ir a Tokyo.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Estando dentro del avión Eric, solo en una fila de asientos, Kyle estaba oyendo a Eric maldecirle a la azafata japonesa del avión. Eric solo apuntaba su dedo hacia la mujer, por su educación trataba de calmarlo.</p><p>─  Esta cagada gente, asiática ¡me tienen a hasta la verga!</p><p>Eric cruzó sus brazos porque simplemente no le dejaban jugar con su switch de Nintendo. Ese fue el motivo que estaba maldiciendo a una pobre azafata por su inmadurez.</p><p>Señor Cohen se había dormido por el cansancio.  Será un largo viaje en avión, Kyle solo miraba la ventana del avión, viendo de lejos el paisaje de Denver, alejándose enfrente de ellos, su mano está en su mejilla derecha.</p><p>Una confesión está entre sus gargantas como si fuera licor que les picaba su tráquea. En eso suspiro, cuando tomó su móvil, en su pantalla de bloqueo, es cuando se tomaron la última foto juntos, cuando fue su fiesta de despedida que le hicieron.</p><p>Las lágrimas se derraman en sus mejillas, caían en el vidrio templado de su móvil. Los dos están en sus lados de Miu, Kyle en la derecha y Eric en la izquierda, sacando su lengua con su clásico símbolos de la paz. Eso que aborrecía a los hippies.</p><p><b><em>Russian red</em></b>, se escuchaba en el altavoz del avión, uno de sus singles que es muy pedido. <b><em>" I hate you but I love you"</em></b></p><p>Eric temblaba con solo escuchar las estrofas de la cantante.  Kyle cerraba sus párpados, en ese escenario negro, está Miu en su espalda, volteando enfrente de él, sonriéndole de manera más dulce de lo usual.</p><p>Eric pensaba qué diablos debe de hacer. Esta en un incómodo triángulo amoroso en sí mismo; su mejor amiga de toda la vida, también ese judío que odiaba con toda su alma.  La melodía instrumental envolvía sus pensamientos.</p><p>El avión seguía volando en el cielo de color azul oscuro. Esas hermosas nubes que traspasaba el gran avión moderno de japan airlines.  El destino está en conocer un gran país occidental, que no están acostumbrados en su cultura; Están muy nerviosos, han pasado dos años desde que las gemelas se fueron de South park.</p><p>En el departamento en Tokyo, estaban las gemelas cocinando lo que era la cena. Estas habían ido al centro comercial para comprar su ropa de graduación de la primaria. El cabello de Miu, se veía muy hermoso, le llega en la parte alta de su espalda, con esos lazos que ayudaban a verse más sencilla en su aspecto personal.  </p><p>Mi finalmente le llegó su cabello en su espalda baja. Se lo había cortado hasta sus hombros, hace más de un año. Ella es una manera de quitarse un peso encima, aunque siendo francos, las niñas de South park, le habían cortado su hermoso y rizado cabello por sus celos sin fundamentos.</p><p>Miu estaba moviendo su sartén, para que la tempura de los camarones saliera mas delicioso. Mi preparaba lo que es el miso con arroz.</p><p>Butters ayudaba a poner la mesa para que cenaran los tres. Sus padres estaban cenando en un restaurante de ramen en shibuya.</p><p>Las gemelas sonrieron porque butters se va a quedar en Japón, a estudiar había aprobado en la secundaria que es pública, pero retirado del departamento, no se sabe si iría con Miu o no.</p><p>Butters solo sonrió muy emocionado, porque va vivir con sus padres en Japón por una oportunidad de trabajo de ingeniería por su madre.</p><p>Todo será un gran vértigo de emociones, en la vida de estos cuatro niños.</p><p>Nota de la autora:</p><p><em><b>Disculpen lo muy corto del capitulo. Pero tengo también lo que es introversión, además intentare poner en el borrador los capítulos de las obras en hiatus.</b></em> <b><em>Esta es muy diferente a lo que es roses </em></b><b><em>et</em></b><b><em>epines</em></b><b><em>. Eric esta gordo y muy inmaduro, kyle tiene misma relación como en la serie pero más apacible.</em></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Miu es mas estable emocionalmente y se parece más a Mi porque regreso a su peso normal. Viste más normal porque ya no le quedaba la ropa de antes.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mi creció aún más en este AU. Butters se quedará en Tokyo por sus padres porque les ofrecieron mejores oportunidades</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>El abuelo Cohen, tiene más protagonismo por ser el tutor de cuidarlos en las vacaciones de verano. No aparecen los demás niños, esto se enfocarse con los tres mejores amigos: Miu, Eric y kyle.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Russian red, sera los temas de los últimos dos capítulos. Especialmente el último que será the memory is cruel.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Si llega a los 300 visitas haré un fan fic de seis capítulos.</b>
  </em>
</p><p><em><b>Los últimos dos capitulos van a hacer muchisimo mas largos</b></em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>